Ultimatum
by WorthlessPleasure
Summary: "It's your choice, Logan. Me or him."


_Every decision stems from a choice. Sometimes, we don't see every option; this is an impulse. Other times, we are told our options and made to choose; this is an ultimatum._

* * *

><p><strong>James Diamond's decision was an impulse, made in the heat of the moment.<strong>

"Look, James," Carlos said pleadingly. "I…I like you. A lot."

"Carlos," James said, defeat evident in his voice. "I have Logan, and—"

"I know, and I get that, but…all I'm asking for is a chance."

James sighed, and Carlos prepared himself for rejection. What happened next surprised both of them.

James kissed him.

Carlos immediately stiffened, but relaxed when the initial shock wore off.

The kiss was short, but not by either boy's choice.

"Ahem," came a voice.

James and Carlos jumped apart to find a very pissed off Logan. James immediately became defensive. "Logan, I—"

"James, save it. I was watching the whole thing. I mean, I _just_ got back together with you, and you cheat on me. Well, since you obviously want Carlos more than me, you can have him. We're _done_." By then, tears were beginning to build in Logan's eyes, but he held them back. He didn't want to show James just how much this was hurting him. He'd save that for Kendall, who comforted him every time he and James broke up.

Before his now ex-boyfriend could say anything else, he turned on his heel and walked towards his best friend's house.

By the time Logan arrived at the Knight house, the tears he had been holding in spilled over. He knocked on the front door frantically, silently hoping Kendall answered.

Luckily, when the door opened, the blonde was on the other side. "Hey, Logan. What's—" Suddenly, he noticed the brunette was crying. "What did James do this time?"

Logan sobbed. "He…and…and…and Carlos…and…"

"Did that sorry bastard cheat on you?"

Logan simply nodded, and Kendall felt a newfound hatred for the tall brunette. But he pushed it aside and motioned for Logan to come inside.

When they stepped into the house, Logan looked around. "My parents and Katie are gone for the day," Kendall said, answering his unsaid question. Logan nodded and followed Kendall to the couch. They sat down, and Logan immediately broke down his wall, letting out the emotions he withheld in front of James.

They sat like that for a long while, Logan crying into Kendall's shoulders and Kendall rubbing small circles into Logan's back.

Finally, Logan's crying died down, and soon after he was calm enough to sit up. "Thank you, Kendall," he said, wiping stray tears from his cheek.

Kendall nodded. "Anytime, Logie."

Logan chuckled at the nickname. Then he sighed. "How could I have been so stupid?"

Kendall shrugged. "Why do you always take him back? I mean, this is the…" he paused to think, "…sixth time he's messed up, and this is the worst he's done. But every time he asks you to take him back, you do without a second thought."

Logan nodded. "I know, but…Kendall, I think…I think I love him."

* * *

><p><strong>Logan Mitchell's decision was an ultimatum, made after careful consideration.<strong>

It was two days later that Logan returned to Kendall's door, knocking calmer than the last time he was there. Mrs. Knight answered. "Oh, hi Logan. Kendall's in his room. The rest of us are heading out, so you two have fun." She smiled and walked out of the house, followed by her husband and daughter.

Logan stepped into the house, closing and locking the door behind him. "Kendall, I need to talk to you."

Immediately, he heard the sound of a door opening and closing, followed by a crash and his friend yelling, "Shit!" earning a laugh from Logan. Soon, Kendall appeared in the entryway.

"Hey, Logie. What's up?"

Logan sighed. "James asked me to take him back."

Kendall tensed up, and it was obvious he was trying to control his anger. "What did you say?"

"I…" Logan took a sudden interest in his shoes. "I told him I'd think about it."

Kendall relaxed slightly. It wasn't the "no" that James deserved, but it wasn't a "yes". Still, Kendall was nowhere near satisfied. "Why would you even have to think about it, Logie?"

Logan looked up again. Kendall's face showed anger, but his eyes were filled with confusion and worry. "Kendall, I told you. I mean, yes, I'm pissed at him, but I do still love him."

"But _why_, Logie? I mean, you could do so much better than him."

"Like who?"

"Me," Kendall replied before he could stop himself.

At that one word, an awkward silence filled the room, and tension lingered with it.

Logan was the first to break the silence. "What…what do you mean, Kendall?"

The taller boy sighed. "I mean that I like you. A lot. And I can't stand watching you let yourself get hurt by James all the time."

Logan sighed. "Kendall…"

Kendall shook his head. "No, Logan. I'm done with it. I get it. You love James. But I think we both know that you two aren't right for each other. I'm going to let you do what you want. But just know this: if you get back with James, he _will_ hurt you again. And when he does, I'm not going to be there to comfort you."

Logan nodded. "Yeah, you're right. I know you're right, but…but I love him. I really do, Kendall. I don't want to lose him."

Kendall nodded. "I get that. Trust me, I get that. But I stand by what I said. It's your choice, Logan. Me or him."

Logan nodded. "I need time to think about this." Without waiting for a response, Logan turned around and walked out of the Knight house.

As he walked back home, all he could think about was what Kendall said. In the back of his mind, he knew that the blonde was right and he needed to move on, but the thought of losing James loomed over him and made his heart hurt. He sighed. This was not going to be an easy decision.

* * *

><p>It took three days for Logan to finally come to a decision. Either decision would cause him to lose someone he cared about, so it was a matter of who he cared about more. And after a lot of thought, and a few sleepless nights, he knew.<p>

He sighed as he pulled out his phone. He dialed the familiar number without thinking about it. He held the phone to his ear and waited for an answer.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey, it's Logan."

"_Oh, hey. What's up?"_

"I thought about what you said…"

"_And?"_

"I can't."

"_Oh."_

"Yeah, I'm sorry."

"_It's okay, Logie. It's what you want. Is that it?"_

"Yeah, it is."

"_Okay. Bye."_

"Bye."

Logan sighed as he hung up, feeling a lone tear make its way down his cheek. He had no idea it would be that hard to say goodbye. But he knew it was for the best.

Somehow, when he broke out of his daze, he found himself where he needed to be. He walked to the front door of the house and knocked. When the door was opened, Logan was immediately pulled into a hug, which he quickly returned. Eventually, he pulled away.

"I spent the last few days thinking, and I realized something. I love you way too much to let you go."

The other boy smiled. "I love you too."

Logan laughed. "I know you do. It just sucks that I have to lose someone I care about to be with you."

"Well, it's all for the best, right Logie?"

Logan smiled. "Yeah, it is."

The other boy pulled Logan back into a hug, kissing the top of his head. "I love you, Logie."

"I love you too, Kendall."


End file.
